Masego Yaw Kabwegyere
"Okay" - 90% of Masego's Dialogue Masego Yaw Kabwegyere is one of the player characters in Wizards & Waifus' unnamed Call of C'thulhu game set in the Summer of '69 (nice). Appearance Masego is a young African man. He is 5'10 tall with a lithe, muscular frame from a life of farming. His hair naturally puffs into a curly, almost wool-like afro, and his face has light stubble of a beard trying to come in. Since receiving it, Masego has always worn his red leather Aviator's jacket (often compared to MCU's Starlord jacket). In his hair is an Afro Comb gifted to him by Ted. Appearance in the Dreamlands Having not been to the Dreamlands yet, Masego's Dreamlands appearance is unknown. Personality Masego is a kind, innocent and at times naive soul. He often asks questions on simple topics and otherwise demonstrates his lack of worldly knowledge as a result of his upbringing. Masego is polite, often if not always referring to other people as "Mister" or "Miss", even his close friends. Whenever a bible verse becomes applicable to his situation, or is brought up by someone he wouldn't expect, Masego carves the reference into his approximately three-foot long wooden club, which he affectionately refers to as his Jesus Stick. Masego likes Cheese, Pepperoni, and Vegitarian pizza. Background SPOILERS In-Game Adventures Skeleton's Ready to Hatch Masego arrived late to Miskatonic University, and made his way to the orientation party while it was in mid-progress. A little socially uncomfortable, he waited near the punch bowl where he was approached by Joyce for a brief conversation. He later joined Harvey, Lorrane, Dominic, Joyce, Eupheme, and Ulrich for a campfire. After a short game of Truth or Dare, Harvey began reading from a strange book and Eupheme and Masego watched as skeletons crawled out of everyone's skin, traumatizing them both before they woke up to be told that they had taken LSD during the party. But the shared dream made them unsure about that explanation. After being shown the carved image of a broadsword on the moon, Masego, Eupheme, Ulrich, and Joyce returned to the forest where the campfire was held to find Harvey's book. As they left, Ulrich read the book and strange things began to happen. A multicolored web-like dust clung to the books and them, and spectral bleeding skeletons followed the group. The entire area was clearly not natural, and the incident resulted in Masego becoming afraid of dirt and grime, and Ulrich earned a fear of trees and the woods. Trying to find a more normal experience, Masego and his friends signed up for clubs and sports teams. Despite having an off day during the first rugby tryouts, he still got a call-back to be an alternate. He also joined the Astronomy Club and Game Club. Oh Shit, It's Real! On Thrusday, June 5th, Masego drove Eupheme, Joyce, and Ulrich into St. Abbs in Eupheme's van to buy soundproofing for the van and items for the Watcher ritual. It was then that Masego bought The White Album. Masego was present when Eric summoned his Watcher, but wasn't one of the two people allowed to be in the cave during the summoning proper. On Friday, June 6th, Masego drove Joyce and Eupheme into St. Abbs to speak with Father Hugo. There were hundreds of rings of red lights on the way to St. Abbs. After a conversation, one of the red rings descended on Father Hugo's head and manifested into a 10' octopoid creature which sucked Father Hugo's insides out through his head. Running away, the three students got into the van and drove off, driving over one of these creatures in the process. After dropping Joyce off at the University, Masego and Eupheme picked up Eric and went to Edinburgh to replace the windshield of the van and visit the Museum of Natural History in order to follow up on a clue Father Hugo gave them before his passing. There they found a list of items that were needed for the rituals Ulrich had been describing. The next day, Masego was far too busy studying in the library to notice the burning of Dungeons and Dragons books. I Have a Plan Pt. I On Sunday, June 8th, Masego and Joyce went to church because of all the crazy goings-on. Later in the day, Victor pulled Masego, Joyce, and Eupheme into a plan of his which involved punching Eupheme in the face and blaming Masego to distract the guards. Masego was then held by campus security until Victor finished stealing a book and came by to accuse the guards of racial discrimination. The group of students then proceeded to drink the pain away. During Annabelle Stewart's chemistry lab, Masego messed up every step of the experiment. Later that day, The Scooby-Doo Gang went to St. Abbs to steal candy from a baby, high prescription glasses from a stranger, and to dig up a couple corpses to get hair rooted at the scalp and a fingerprint from a finger with no nail. Masego had a traumatic event during the exhuming of a corpse and was escorted back to the van while Eupheme and Ulrich finished getting the items. On Tuesday, June 10th, Masego went into Edinburgh with Ted after asking for help talking to a girl (Eupheme). They partied until 2 in the morning, and had to drive back to the university after only 3 hours of sleep in the back of Ted's car. Masego slept his hangover off the next day, skipping his morning classes before actually being able to get into an airplane during his afternoon classes. Later in the day, Masego had his rugby callbacks and had a much better time, easily making the alternate position with possibility to be moved to the starting line. That night, the Scooby-Doo Gang was worried about Eric's absence, and after some expert tracking Masego led the group to a clearing with an apple tree, where a bloody and scarred Eric was laying next to the deceased body of Annabelle Stewart. Taking him to the hospital in Edinburgh, the group ended the day with concern for their friend's well-being. The Rituals Pt. I As the 13th and their ritual's deadline drew closer, Masego and Eupheme returned to a police-guarded forest to retrieve one of the last two items remaining, allowing Joyce to take care of the final item. Returning to where they had dragged Annabelle's body in the underbrush, Masego carved her heart out of her body and dug his fingers into it like he was cracking an egg, pulling it apart before squeezing the two halves to juice the blood out and into Eupheme's collection bag. Trying to break the tension of the scene he'd created, Masego asked Eupheme if she would consider joining him in Edinburgh, just the two of them - asking her on a date while purposefully avoiding the word itself. On Friday, June 13th, the school is told by the police that Annabelle Stewart was missing. In the evening, The Party gathered in their ritual cave as Masego practiced the drawings he needed to do and the words he needed to say. After performing the ritual proper, Masego stepped through a black door and met with the Zonei NANNA. [SECRET DETAILS OF THE NANNA MEETING] Upon returning to the world, Masego threw up blood as if he had drowned in it. When handed a piece of chocolate by Ulrich, it crumbled into a pile of white dust. After his new-found power was unintentionally unleashed, the rules and limitations of his ability became ingrained into Masego's brain. After being held at gunpoint by Ulrich, Masego tried to convince the group that he could control his power by reaching for Eupheme's hand - a person he would never harm. Joyce jumped in the way, and when he grabbed her hand she didn't die. The next day, Masego took a terrified Eupheme to Edinburgh for a full-day date, including meals, a movie (Frankenstien Must Be Destroyed), and drinks at the honkitonk bar. I Have a Plan Pt. 2 The morning of the 15th of June, the police took Eric and Masego to the headmaster's office. After a conversation about Annabelle's death, in which Eric was told he was a suspect and Masego only had it implied that he was a suspect, the two of them went for a free pizza lunch. Afterwards, Victor took Masego to St. Abbs where he revealed his funky psychedelic eyes. Using Masego's aging powers to break into Father Hugo's home, Victor looked for clues while Masego carved Job 1:21 into his Jesus Stick. On June 16th, Masego attended art class with The Party, where only Joyce created anything of decent substance with her block of clay. The next day, Masego let Eric, Kazamir, and Ulrich go on an adventure without him as he tried to find where Eupheme was as she was not in class after her adventure with Victor. Finding Victor, Joyce, and Eupheme in Victor and Eric's room, Masego joined them and showed Eupheme something he had been practicing - aging planted flowers just enough to make them bloom. She did not enjoy it as much as he'd hoped because Eupheme did not like magic very much at that point, but Masego just wanted her to know that his power could be used for good and wouldn't hurt her. Ulrich and Kazamir returned to the room and talked about their LSD trip to the Dreamlands. Joyce threw the pot with Masego's plants in it at Kazamir's face. Ulrich suggested that the next time the group went to the Dreamlands that Victor and Masego stay behind to defend the university with their powers since Masego wants nothing to do with the forest or the city. However, since Eupheme was going to go to the city, Masego couldn't let her be, and decided - against his better judgement - that he would join them next time. Relationships Eupheme After their shared "dream", which others tried explaining away as an LSD trip, Masego felt a kind of kinship with Eupheme that he didn't feel with the other members of the Scooby-Doo Gang. The more time he spent with Eupheme, the more he grew to like her. When he got drunk after one of Victor's plans, the feelings he had been developing began to surface in a hug and a plea for her to not die. Now that Masego has NANNA's magic his relationship with Eupheme has become strained, but he still tries to earn her favor in hopes that she'll feel the same way about him. Ulrich As the only other man in the Scooby-Doo Gang, Masego enjoyed spending time with Ulrich. They were good friends and occasional study partners until Masego said some things following the First Gate Ritual about what NANNA had said about him "not being the same". After Ulrich pulled the gun on him and Masego's questionable decision to demonstrate his control over these powers by grabbing Eupheme's hand, his relationship with everyone strained a bit, and for a while Ulrich was his therapist and - at least it felt - no more. After a few sessions of therapy and Masego beginning for some way to start earning trust back, it seems that the two are on positive terms, though not back to the solid friendship they once had. Joyce Masego liked Joyce as the first person to approach him for conversation. She was a friend in the Scooby-Doo Gang, but when her fear of vehicles began developing and she stayed away from the van while Masego and Eupheme would drive off to accomplish tasks her attitude towards him shifted. Her crush on Eupheme, unknown to Masego, has caused a slight rift in their friendship, and the incident after the First Gate Ritual only made that rift worse. Masego isn't sure if Joyce dislikes him or is just directing her attention more towards other people than to him, but she remains as one of the people he wants to build trust back up with. Victor Masego didn't have much of an opinion of Victor before his first plan, which caused him to dislike the man with a plan. The two of them didn't have much interaction before Victor took him to St. Abbs to break into Father Hugo's home. They bonded a little over their shared experience of having Supernatural Abilities and how the rest of The Party would react to their otherworld-ly-ness, and as Masego grew to like Victor more his opinion of the man dropped back to neutral at best after seeing what state Eupheme was left in after one of his plans. Eric Eric has been a consistent friend to Masego since he came closer to the Scooby-Doo Gang following the Water ritual. The two of them mostly hang out in the outdoors, just sitting in the grass and enjoying the sunny days of summer. Their friendship is a relaxed but stable one, something Masego needs as everything around his descends into madness. Kazamir Masego hasn't had enough interacton with Kazamir to form an opinion on the man. Quotes "Ted, what is a dragon?" "Does the University offer an Armor Class?" "That is bad." Category:Summer of '69 Category:Call of C'thulhu Category:Player Character